


It Hurts

by orphan_account



Series: KageSuga Week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageSuga Week, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi watches love blossom between Suga and Kageyama and ... <i>it hurts.</i> He waited too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> KageSuga week officially starts in two hours but I couldn't wait to start posting, so here. Take it. This isn't exactly the happiest start to the week. 
> 
> For anyone who's interested, I decides to write stories for all the prompts, so the second story for the first day will come after I wake up in the morning. 
> 
> Feedback is love!
> 
> KageSuga Week Day 1: Unrequited Love.

It hurts.

Daichi stares at Suga and Kageyama, who’re walking ahead of the team, conversing quietly to each other. They’re smiling, a hint of red staining their cheeks. They look happy—so happy. Daichi doubts he’s ever seen Suga so happy; doubts he’s ever seen a genuine smile on Kageyama’s face until this very moment.

The relationship between Kageyama and Suga is new; about two weeks old, at a guess. Daichi isn’t sure what brought them together in the first place. He’s pleased for them. They found love in each other, and it must be exciting for them. Feeling a foreign, new emotion like love and getting to explore it together.

But still, it hurts.

Daichi knows he waited too long. Nerves always bested him at the worst possible moment. Always holding back because ‘what if he doesn’t feel the same?’ but now he knows for sure that Suga doesn’t. Maybe he could have, if Daichi had acted faster. Now Suga has Kageyama, who makes him smile with such radiance, like he has a piece of the sun embedded into his soul, which reacts whenever he feels cheerful, glowing so bright it makes Suga almost too difficult to look at.

Daichi will never resent Kageyama for taking the place he wishes he always had. He will never hate him. There’s no point; Suga is not a possession in which Daichi can lay claim to. Daichi waited too long and is now suffering the consequences of his own inaction. He hopes it was Kageyama who confessed his love to Suga, though, and not the other way around. Hopes that Kageyama was brave enough to do something Daichi could never do.

So Daichi will stand on the sidelines and be there for them if they need him. Hopes that they’re together for a long time to come. One day, he knows he’ll stop being sad, stop being so mad at himself for waiting too long. The emotions he feels now will not always be there in the future, and one day he’ll truly feel happy for them instead of trying to convince himself of that.

Someone will come along and fill the hole that Daichi had made in his heart during the time he hoped Suga would fill it with his warmth and kindness and love. Someone will come along who’ll love Daichi in return. He’s nothing if not patient; he can wait for that person, no matter how long it takes.

But as Suga leans over and presses a chaste kiss to Kageyama’s cheeks that leave them blushing bright red, Daichi can’t help but let that one lone tear roll down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr for more KageSuga!](http://beaunaratau.tumblr.com/)


End file.
